


【赫海】《疯狗爱情》（上）

by Rabbit5990



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: 强强互攻人前装不熟背后勾手指





	【赫海】《疯狗爱情》（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 强强互攻  
> 人前装不熟背后勾手指

（上）

晚上7时，拍卖会准时开场。各路竞拍者拿着自己的号码牌纷纷落座，李东海站在靠近通道的门边，视线一刻不离的准确的落在落座于场地中央的一位身着深蓝色条纹西装，鼻梁上顶着一副金色细边圆框眼睛的男人身上。

不知怎的，李东海觉得今夜注定有事情要发生。不经意间连鼻尖都渗出了细细密密的小汗珠，他抬手摸了摸，又望了一眼自己从一开始就在留意的男人，对方似乎势在必得，拿起手边的高脚杯好整以暇的抿了一口其中暗红色的液体。接着，他转过头来，准确的对上了李东海向他投去的视线。

四目相对，谁也没有先移开视线，身着深蓝色条纹西装的男人用手推了下正在向下滑落的镜框，勾起嘴角对此时正在望着自己的人勾起了嘴角。李东海却从那一抹微笑中察觉到了一丝危险的意味。

李东海的第六感准确的惊人。

拍卖师手中的锤子准确的在木板上敲下第三声，接着便开始宣布今晚的拍卖结果——  
“恭喜李赫宰先生以一亿元拍下此块地皮。”

站在门口的李东海烦躁的将不断的向他传送着拍卖厅内的信息的耳机一把扯下来就将其扔在地上摔了个粉碎，他向地面啐了口唾沫顺便骂了句粗口。

李东海准确的抓住了那位深蓝色条纹西装的男人的领口，揪着人就往厕所的方向走，那人倒也不生气，任由李东海摆弄自己，最后将他拉进了厕所的隔间里，迅速的锁上了门。

李东海气势汹汹的将人压在身后的门板上，揪着对方的衣领质问到：“李赫宰你他妈什么意思？！！！”  
李赫宰依旧笑着，连着粉嫩的牙龈都裸露在空气中，让李东海更加的怒火中烧，他却还不知死活的答非所问到：“啧啧啧...看来我们东海脾气还是一样火爆啊。”

紧接着就是结结实实的一拳砸在他胸前，李东海像换了个人一样，手指捏着对方的下巴，嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，低声在他耳边说到：“你现在不说，那我就今晚再问你。”  
李赫宰被这一圈打的不轻，捂着胸口快要直不起腰来，却还是深吸一口气一口咬上了李东海黑色高领毛衣遮盖下的喉结，耳边立马就传来了对方的痛呼声以及叫骂声——  
“我顶！！李赫宰你属狗的吗？？”

“你尽管来。”李赫宰擦了擦嘴角，回答着李东海的前一句话。

李赫宰没有想到李东海说的晚上再问他是这种问法。此时的他被李东海用自己的领带禁锢住了双手，他被李东海掰成了后入的姿势，跪趴在床上，高高的翘起自己的臀部，任由李东海的手指在自己体内开拓。  
“怎么？现在不出声了？”李东海一手顺着对方的臀线摸下来探进腿间，握住那挺立的分身便开始套弄起来，插在李赫宰身体里的手指也坏心思的曲起，顶弄着那一处敏感的凸起。  
“不出声？”见李赫宰依旧咬着枕头的边角，似乎是死都不愿意叫出声来，李东海看着他那副模样就来火，又想起今天晚上拍卖场上那人抢了自己的标，更让他气上加气。

将埋在那人身体里的手指抽出，拉着人跪起身来，肿胀的肉刃就这么直直的戳进了刚刚开拓过的肠道里。  
李赫宰被这一次刺激的惊叫出声，意识到自己发出了怎样的令人羞愧的声音后又咬着自己的下唇将一声声即将出口的呻吟声吞回肚子里，李东海可不愿意，手伸到前面去，一只手揉捏着他胸前挺立的红缨，另一只手强硬的掰开他的齿关探入他的口腔，在里面搅弄着追逐着他闪躲的小舌，下身是一下猛过一下的冲撞。  
再也忍不住呻吟，李赫宰最终是嗯嗯啊啊的叫了出来。李东海似乎是被他的呻吟声取悦了，掰过他的脸颊与他接吻，纠缠着他的小舌，从口腔里退出来后又在他脸颊上落下几个响亮的吻。

李东海握住身前那人精壮的腰肢，不停的插入又抽出，快感在他体内累积，李赫宰也因为他的动作而连呼吸都开始变得紊乱，最后他射在李赫宰身体里的时候李赫宰也淅淅沥沥的从前端射出了浓稠的白浊。

两个人喘着粗气倒进柔软的床铺里，李东海解开了束缚着那人的手腕的领带，从背后拥住对方，一下一下的亲吻着他后颈的软肉，两个人此时亲昵的模样，任谁看都像是恋爱已久的情侣，谁会想到他们前不久还在厕所的隔间里互殴呢？

“喂，开心没？”缓了一阵李赫宰把气喘匀了之后抬起臀让还埋在自己体内的东西滑了出来，没好气的问李东海。  
虽然李东海健身效果显著，肱二头肌发达到比他的脸都大，可李赫宰手劲大的惊人，掰手腕也依旧能掰赢李东海，其实刚刚只要他想反抗，他就能将李东海压回身下，只是今天他有点心虚。  
“切。”李东海翻了个白眼，转了个身背对着李赫宰，“今次就算啦。”他大方的说到。  
“真的？”李赫宰也转过身去不老实的扒拉着李东海，将人拉到自己怀里确认了对方是真的没有在生气之后才坏笑着开口：“可是我今晚还没吃饱诶？”  
“关我什么事？”李东海翻了个白眼，一边推着在自己身上到处乱亲的人一边嫌弃到：“你别舔了，像狗一样。”  
李赫宰才不管他，到处留着痕迹撩拨着李东海的敏感点，很快那人就在自己怀里喘了起来，将沾满了润滑剂的手指探进了对方的体内，揉捏着将那一处的褶皱撑开，却在扶着自己的分身准备一举进入的时候被人拉住了手腕。

李东海自床上跪起身来推着人坐在床心，自己则双腿大开着跪坐在了他的腿上，他伸出手指点了点那两瓣被自己啃咬的泛着水光的唇瓣，勾着嘴角笑的宛如一只诡计得逞的小猫咪。  
他说：“我还没消气。”

最终李赫宰被李东海用刚刚那条刚解下来的领带再一次束缚住了双手，他靠在床头望着眼前的人坐在自己腰腹上吞吃着自己的欲望，洁白流畅的胴体晃动的让他眼花缭乱，他心痒难耐的想伸手去抚摸面前那人的腰肢却被禁锢住了双手动弹不得。这得挺直了脊背试图缓解心痒的感觉，任由对方在自己身上四处留着痕迹，连节奏都无法自己控制。

感觉到李赫宰要射了的迹象后，李东海将压在他大腿上的臀抬起，将体内的性器纳入腿间，咬着他的耳垂含含糊糊的开口问到：“该说什么？”

李赫宰深吸了口气，说出了那他极其不愿意说的屈辱的话语——

“求...求求你....让我射....”

李东海满意的笑着摸了摸李赫宰的脑袋，重又将那处于射精边缘的性器纳入自己的体内，重又开始了先前的吞吐动作，直到李赫宰射在他体内，他射在李赫宰的小腹上，这一场让李赫宰觉得憋屈的要死的性事才收了尾。

两个人黏黏糊糊的抱在一起又洗了个澡，从浴室里出来的时候李赫宰要把浴袍穿上，却被李东海抢过来扔进了还未放完水的浴缸里湿了个彻底。最后连睡衣也不用穿了，两个人赤裸着抱在一起就睡了过去。

第二天早上李东海是被李赫宰的手机铃声吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊的一巴掌拍上还熟睡着的人的背，嘟囔了一句：“死鬼，你的电话。”

李赫宰不情不愿的将手机摸过来摁下接听键，刚应了一声就掀开了被子坐了起来，一时间没有注意到自己的动作幅度，连着李东海那一边的被子也一起掀了起来，李东海这下彻底醒了，心气不顺的翻身坐到李赫宰腿上开始问候他早上尤其精神的小兄弟。

李赫宰想要伸手去挡，却被李东海挡了下来，无奈的在心底叹了口气后只好草草的说了几句将电话那头的人打发掉，挂了电话就将刚刚在自己腿间作乱的人压回了身下。  
“我顶你，刚刚是我老豆。”说罢李赫宰挺了下腰，听见那人被自己撞的惊叫一声，才将刚刚没说完的话继续向下说到：“你想我死啊？”  
“什么老豆啊？Sugar daddy啊？”李东海咯咯的笑着，似乎是心情很好的样子。  
李赫宰也懒得再去跟他计较，软下了声音在他耳边低声道：“我哪有什么sugar daddy啊，我就你一个。”

“sugar baby。”

李东海依旧笑着，勾着对方的脖子和对方交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。

TBC.


End file.
